1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger-equipped internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is often used a turbocharger-equipped internal combustion engine in which an exhaust turbine is provided in an exhaust passage, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-77412.